Nero, the Warrior Cloaked in Darkness
by TheNoMoreHero672
Summary: Nero is a member of the Dark Guild named Demon's Roar, and he is one of their strongest at that. Demon's Roar steals from, and kills people all of the time, and now, their target is Fairy Tail. Nero, to make up for his slacking, wishes to take all of Fairy Tail by himself, especially Natsu. Is that possible? Rated T for language and other things.
1. Nero, of Demon's Roar

Nero of the guild Demon's Roar

The air was heavy in the guild hall of the dark guild named Demon's Roar, if you could even call it a guild hall. It is a fine looking building they decided to stay in after robbing and murdering the previous owners. The group had stayed there for years. Nero, one of the guild's strongest, was sitting at one of the tables in a corner, keeping to himself. Nero was but a boy, aged 19, yet still extremely deadly. He had short, black hair, and blood red colored eyes, which was his most noticeable feature. He was a natural-born master of Dark magic; able to defeat Torun, another of the guild's strongest, when he was only 13. Nero had been in this group of criminals for as long as he could remember. He had become accustomed to their ways over the years and even enjoyed the deaths every person he killed. Even the other guild members, who kill innocent people as well, are fearful when they see Nero laughing as the life leaves the eyes of his victims. Even so, Nero never once defied the group, he lived out his days killing and stealing from people. It was how the guild was as wealthy as it was.

Nero let out a yawn, and then heard footsteps coming in his direction. Nero looked up and saw the Guild Master of Demon's Roar, Seria, walking at a brisk pace, towards him. She had a curious look in her eyes.

"Nero," She says softly as she reaches him, "Lately, you haven't been going with the rest of us when depart looking for other places to steal from. Is there any particular reason why? The raids take a bit longer when you aren't there to quickly kill the owners, especially if they have bodyguards. "

Nero rubbed one of his eyes. "No Master, I just wanted to take a couple days off; don't worry, I'll go on the next one. Also, I want you to tell everyone to stay back; I'll kill everyone there myself to make up for it."

"Oh?" Seria says, interest peaked, "Did you have a place in mind?"

"I do," Nero says, standing up. "…It's that guild, Fairy Tail."

Seria raised an eyebrow "You want to raid another guild? We haven't done that since we killed everyone in the guild that inhabited this place. You want to do it by yourself?"

"Yes, that way I'll be killing two birds with one stone. You see there's one person in particular that I want to end the life of myself, and I don't want anyone else to kill him first. So I'll go alone." Nero walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hehe, very well." Seria says, chuckling. "But tell me, who is it in Fairy Tail you want to kill so badly?"

Nero turned back towards his master. "Salamander…" He then left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the second story that is going up on this account, but it's not entirely mine. This is a story that me and my friend Xiang (Username on here is SlimyChimera) created together. I know it's a short opening chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time, I'm sorry. Anyways, from what you've read, please let me know what you think with a review. Good or bad, it will help me improve with my writing. Also as a little added bonus, Xiang, being the artist he is, will be making Manga-like drawings of the characters we intend to put in this story, So you'll have an idea of what they look like. So, yea that's pretty much all I have to say. More to come, and as always, Enjoy!


	2. The First Target

Nero, the Warrior Cloaked in Darkness

Nero was walking on the streets, towards Fairy Tail's guild hall, wondering how many of them he'd have to deal with. He'd heard it was quite a large guild, but to Nero that only meant more fun. He was silent the entire walk, up until he spotted a girl walking by at a bit of a faster pace at his left. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

Nero spotted the pink Fairy Tail symbol on the back of her right hand. "Well, hello there." He said, quietly enough so she wouldn't be able to hear him. "I guess I'll start with you."

Nero put one his hands forward, in the direction of Lucy, then started to cast one of his dark magic spells. His hand started giving off a purple aura, "**Dark Burst**!" Nero shouted as a purple beam was fired from his hand, aimed at Lucy's back.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a sort of grandfather clock appeared and blocked the attack, hitting it, instead.

Lucy quickly turns around and sees the clock-like figure on the ground. "Horologium!" she yells, and kneels down.

"My Automatic Danger Response Mode was activated." Horologium says, "However, I can only protect you this one time. Please be very careful against this young man. He is very strong. That attack was quite damaging." Horologium then disappeared.

Nero was just staring at the girl, thinking about what he just saw. "_That clock thing just appeared out of nowhere. So she's a celestial spirit wizard, huh? Interesting_."

"You…" Lucy says, standing up, "Who are you?!"

Nero smirked. "I don't have to tell you anything. All you need to know is that I will be the one to end your existence!" Nero put his hand in front of him once again.

"No! I've got to be quick!" Lucy quickly pulled out one of her keys. "**Open! Gate of the-!**"

"**Dark Burst!" **The beam was fired from his hand before Lucy could finish and hit her, directly.

Lucy flew back a few meters and hit the ground hard. She fell unconscious.

"Too slow." Nero sneered. "Now then, let's end this. One more ought to do it. " Nero lowered his hand to the collapsed Lucy, and his hand again gave off a purple aura.

"Dark B-?!" There was another flash of light, and Nero was hand was smacked away, making the beam hit a nearby building, utterly destroying it.

Suddenly, Loke quickly came out of his gate and punched Nero in the chest, sending him back a short distance, but, unlike Lucy, he landed on his feet.

"Another Celestial Spirit? But how?" Nero says, after regaining his composure, "The girl is unconscious, how could you have possibly been summoned here?"

"I opened the gate using my own magic power." Loke replies, "You won't lay a finger on her."

Nero laughs. "So explains how that stupid clock suddenly appeared. Just who are you anyway?"

"Loke, I'm the leader of the 12 Zodiac Gates."

"So you're the leader? I hope that means you're strong, otherwise I'll feel this whole thing was just too easy."

Loke's eyes narrowed. "You're going to pay for hurting her."

Nero smiled. "Really now? I wasn't expecting you to just come out, so you caught me off guard. But rest assured you won't be hitting me again…"

"Wanna bet?" Loke says as he charges toward Nero, fists glowing bright.

"Sure, if you feel like that's necessary." Nero quickly dodged one of Loke's strikes, and then proceeded to punch him hard in the stomach, and kick him to the ground.

"Augh…" Loke slowly gets up to his feet, and backs away.

"Pathetic." Nero says, smirking. "Is this really the extent of your power? For the leader of the 12 Zodiac Gates, I expected much more from you. But you're just a weakling."

"I'm not… done yet." Loke quickly gets up and fires a Regulus Beam right at Nero.

Nero is surprised by this attack, but manages to jump in the air before it could hit him. "Useless! None of your attacks will hit me!" Nero shouts.

Suddenly, while still in the air, Loke jumped and appeared to Nero's right.

Nero's eyes widened "What?! He's faster than before!"

"I've got you now!" Leo shouts as he gathers light in his right open palm, and then clenches it into a fist, "**Regulus Impact!"**

"You wish!" Nero says sneering again, "**Dark Jump!" **Suddenly, Nero disappears, and reappears again behind Loke.

"What the?!" Loke says as he looks behind him.

"My turn…" Nero says as he puts his hand in front of him, in the direction of Loke. "**Dark Orb!"**

A small purple orb forms in Nero's hand, and is fired directly at Loke. While the orb is in the air, it continues to increase in size. By the time it hits Loke, it is nearly twice as big as him. When the orb collides with Loke, it explodes and sends him flying into another nearby building, crashing through it.

Nero descends to the ground and slowly walks to the building. When he reaches it, he pulls Loke out of the rubble and holds him by the neck.

"How… how did you move so quickly..?" Leo says as he is trying to free himself from Nero's grip.

"Hmph… I used my Dark Jump spell. It allows me to move at near light-speed for a very short duration, even in mid-air. To be honest I didn't think I'd have to use it to dodge your attacks, so you can give yourself a pat on the back." Nero then throws Loke far away, and he lands on the ground with a thud. He was only a short distance away from Lucy, who was still unconscious.

Nero walks as slowly as he did before, back to where Lucy and Loke were. When he gets to them he notices a key on the ground, and picks it up.

"Hmm," Nero says, inspecting it, "It seems she was about to use this key before I blasted her with my magic. Is this yours?" He turns to Loke.

"Stop… Don't…" Loke manages to say.

"Haha, Don't worry I'm not going to break it. Instead, I want you to relay a message to Fairy Tail."

Loke is struggling to get up "What… kind of… message?"

"I want you to tell them, at exactly 7:00 P.M. that pain the likes of which they've never experienced before will be brought upon them."

"Why… would I say something…like that?" Loke is almost to his feet.

Nero laughs, picks Lucy up off the ground, and puts her over his shoulder. "Because I'll be taking your key, and I'll be taking the girl. And if you don't relay this message, consider the both of them, **broken**."

Loke gets up and charges at him "I won't let you!"

"**Dark Jump.**"

And just like that, Nero, Lucy, and Loke's key were all gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yea, that was chapter 2! A bit longer this time around! My friend has started on the drawings yet, but they'll come soon. So what do you guys think of Nero so far? Let me know with a review, good or bad, it helps me. As always, Enjoy!


End file.
